Destino y Futuro
by Link no Sou
Summary: Un one-shot mas basado en el capitulo 25, esta vez hay un eslabon ams unico a la pelea, ¿O quizas siempre hubo uno mas? leed. KiraLightL


_**Destino & Futuro**_

Debería de estar actualizando Another End...  
Pero no puedo evitar escribir esto, es mas un desahogo indirecto... será solo un capitulo, como de costumbre es un LightL aunque probare un poco de KiraLight (¿Y quizás KiraL?)...

NOTAS:

_**-Pensamientos KIRA**_

**"Pensamientos Light"**

-Dialogo –acción-

Solo espero lo disfruten, recuerden, Death Note no es mío...que si no el capitulo 25 hubiese tenido beso!! (cofcofcofsexocofcofcof)

* * *

_**...I really walk my own way...?**_

-Ryuuzaki...

La lluvia no tenia tregua, hacia ya mucho que pareciere haber comenzado el Diluvio, eso pensaba L mientras veía la lluvia caer e ignoraba olímpicamente las preguntas de Light...

-Estaba...escuchando las campanas...

-¿Que?

-Este momento es propicio para escucharlas...me sorprende que no las notes... ¿Sera una boda? ¿Un bautizo? ¿O quizás...?

-Ryuuzaki... ¡basta!

Light no entendía por que le había pedido que se callara, no, mas bien si sabia pero no quería admitir la realidad de sus acciones, no se atrevía a admitir lo que...en cuanto recupero la Death Note, noto con temor y nerviosismo

* * *

_-Light-kun... ¿Estas bien? cualquiera se asustaría al ver un monstro así..._

_-Ryuuzaki..._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Debemos comprobar que los nombres de la libreta concuerden con los delincuentes asesinados ¿no?_

_-...Si..._

_**-Jejejeje...jejejejejejeje...jajajajajaja GANE!!, GANE...esta es mi victoria definitiva, ahora...solo debo de matar a Higuchi y los derechos de la death note volverán a mi...**_

**"...No puedo"**

_**-¿Como que no puedes? Vamos Light, deje todo preparado, anda...tu puedes**_

**"No puedo...tengo miedo...L esta mirando...puede descubrirme...quizás pueda tocar la libreta en otro momento..."**

Mientras Light revisaba que los nombres estuvieran correctos, y comenzaba a tratar de escribir el nombre de Higuchi su mente estaba teniendo un duelo, su mal interno y su justicia interna...

_**-Light, Light, Light...yo soy el único que te ha entendido**_

**"Eres yo mismo...es obvio..."**

_**-¿Acaso crees que L te entenderá de este modo?...Ra-i-to...**_**—**Un escalofrió, Kira tenia un modo de hablar que hacia que Light se estremeciera...gracias a dios L no lo noto, pero Light estaba algo rojo

**"No-no me refiero a eso...solo...que...podemos esperar un poco...yo...yo...no quiero matar a Ryuuzaki"**

_**-¿Por que?**_

**"Es como yo!"**

_**-No es como nosotros, es el enemigo, es un criminal que se opuso a ti, a Kira**_

**"...No quiero matarlo...no puedo matarlo...yo, yo lo..."**

Light termino de escribir el nombre de Higuchi, entro en razón y lo vio morir, entonces sintió su vista nublada, Kira, Kira había vuelto, ese martirio, esa parte de su mente que se había salido de control...solo escucho que lo llamaban y se desmayo

**"No pu...edo...matarlo..."**

_**-Yo seré quien maneje las cosas...adiós...Yagami Light**_

**"L..."**

Para cuando despertó, noto que aun tenia uso de su propia razón, mas cuando busco a L no estaba cerca...estaba en la terraza dejando que la lluvia lo empapara...

* * *

-Light-kun...

-¿Si?

-Tú...desde que naciste, siempre... ¿has dicho la verdad?

Esa pregunta hizo que todo en Light temblase, mas sin embargo ese momento de duda lo aprovecho Kira...

-Todos en este mundo hemos mentido, nadie es perfecto, pero en lo personal jamás le he mentido a la gente que me es importante...

**"Es mentira..."**

-...Sabia que dirías eso

**"ES MENTIRA!"**

_**-**_Ryuuzaki, volvamos dentro...

-Si...

Cuando el detective paso a un lado de Light, algo lo detuvo, volteo, Light lo estaba deteniendo del brazo, pero su mirada cambiaba entre, temor y duda hasta molestia y odio...

-¿Suce...Sucede algo Light-kun?

_**-No lo dirás...**_

**"No lo mataras"**

_**-Sabes que solo yo puedo ser tu dueño Light...déjame serlo...te daré lo que necesitas...**_

**"Mientes...siempre has mentido...solo...solo necesito una cosa...a el...a el..."**

-Perdóname...

Ryuuzaki no supo por que Light había dicho eso, solo atino a ver las gotas de lluvia cayendo por su rostro...parecían lagrimas, lagrimas que lo herían

-¿Por que habría de perdonarte?

-...Yo...so...

Algo empezó a hacer que el aire fuese insuficiente, se alejo un poco de Ryuuzaki soltándolo, sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento, si, era una pelea entre su razón y su corazón, su genialidad y su humanidad, siempre se había dejado llevar por ese lado lógico, arrogante y soberbio...

-L-Light!! ¿Que te pasa?—L no dudo en acercarse y tomar sus manos notando que su pulso bajaba drásticamente y luego subía, empezó a temer...temer que algo le estuviese pasando a Light

-L...YO SOY!!...K...KI...

Tenia que decirlo, debía decirle que tenia razón, que había ganado, que había ganado por que Light Yagami estaba enamorado de el, por que Light Yagami moría por el, por que Light Yagami no deseaba nada mas que estar con el

-Light...no me importa lo que me quieras decir...solo, no...No te...no te mueras...por favor

Light se quedo asombrado viendo a L, ¿estaba llorando? no, debían ser las gotas de lluvia, si, L no podía estar llorando por el, un poco del malestar desapareció, Light estaba ganándole a Kira, alzo su mano hasta rozar la mejilla de L

-Te amo

-...Mientes

-Te amo...y...perdóname

-...Elle lawliet

-¿Que?

-...Eres Kira...te di mi nombre, mátame ya pero...no me tortures así

-...Soy Kira...si, pero...me niego a hacerte algún daño...

Acerco a L hacia el, poso sus labios sobre los del mayor y lo beso tierna y dulcemente, L paso sus manos por el cuello de Light correspondiendo el beso, al separarse...el menor hablo primero

-Vámonos...Elle

El aludido, no entendía por que tenía miedo de asentir, pero aun así fue con Light...

Meses después...Kira fue ejecutado por haber matado al detective L

Y en América dos abogados de prestigio que habían salido de la nada eran la noticia del año al ser "Dos genios humanitarios"

¿Como es que esto fue posible?

Lo dejare a su imaginación

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

Wiii, fin...seeeh quedo raro el fin pero, pese a que quizás tenga una explicacion a todo esto, seria muy larga, por eso eh puesto el fin...ahí es cosa de ustedes si quieren saber como estuvo el rollo...jejejeje

Bueno, espero les haya gustado bye


End file.
